


Making Leeteuk jelous (TeukChul)

by Wolferret



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 18:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolferret/pseuds/Wolferret
Summary: I did not actually write this (well i suck at smutt) but i did change the characters, and made some modificationsi feel like their is not enough fics about Teukchul





	Making Leeteuk jelous (TeukChul)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i just want to watch you (when you take it off)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975824) by [Captive9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captive9/pseuds/Captive9). 



Okay, so it might have been a while. In Leeteuk’s defence, it’s not like they’ve had the time to fuck recently. They’re mindlessly busy (not that that’s anything new) and the last few weeks have been an endless blur of practice and promo and interviews and promo and actual shows, and more promo. Him and Heechul still sleep side by side, but most nights, they don’t have the energy to do anything other than collapse onto the cushions and pass the fuck out.

Well, Leeteuk doesn’t. Heechul, somehow, still has it in him to be horny, and he’s making sure that Leeteuk knows about it.

“Come on, Teukie,” he whines, one night after they’ve finished their concert.

Leeteuk doesn’t even have the energy to open his eyes as Heechul flops down on top of him. The little devil pushes Leeteuk onto his back and straddles him, nestling down like Leeteuk is his personal throne. Of course Leeteuk likes the feeling of Heechul’s ass on his cock, and on another day he would be all too happy to let Heechul ride him into oblivion, but he hasn’t slept in almost twenty-four hours and he’s spent five of those performing on a stage for six thousand people. His ears are still ringing and his throat is hoarse. When they fuck, they never do it by half measures. Leeteuk likes to spend as much time as he can taking Heechul apart, until he’s a moaning mess, and he can’t do that right now.

“Too tired. Another night.”

Heechul whines out a noise of frustration. He tries grinding on Leeteuk, but when he realises that nothing is happening tonight, he rolls away and crashes down onto the mattress with a dramatic sigh.

“Don’t be like that, Heechulie…”

“It’s been ages.  _Years_.”

“It has not been years, Heechul.”

“When are we going to fuck again already?”

“Hmmm…” Leeteuk’s brain does not want to do this right now. He wants to spoon his boyfriend and go the fuck to sleep. “We have a day off this weekend.”

“That’s three days away!”

Leeteuk moans sleepily. He tries to put his arm around Heechul, but he pulls away again. Frustration winds through Leeteuk, sharp and twisting, taking hold of his tongue before he can stop it.

“If you want it so bad, why don’t you go get one of the others to fuck you?”

Heechul kicks him in the shin.

But only softly. It doesn’t really hurt at all. And when Leeteuk slides his hand across Heechul’s chest this time, Heechul lets him drape his arm across his chest, and Leeteuk sighs as he buries his face in Heechul’s shoulder. He’s barely conscious to hear Heechul’s quiet retaliation, and he won’t remember it tomorrow.

“Maybe I will.”

.

.

Their concert the next day starts off well. Leeteuk is in a good mood. He absolutely kills his verse in their opening number, and this crowd seems like their loudest yet. The only thing that’s a little weird is that he’s barely seen Heechul all day; even when they were being made show-ready, he was in the other room, when they’re usually seated next to each other, and Leeteuk has only caught glimpses of him in the corridors. He’s too focused to get more than a fleeting look at Heechul during their dances.

Until half way through the concert.

It’s the interlude. They’ve just finished their most physically intense song, and they're catching their breath. It’s then, while he’s still panting, and sweat is dripping down his back, that Leeteuk glances across the stage and gets a proper look at Heechul for the first time.

Oh  _shit_.

Leeteuk’s breath hitches. He thinks he understands, now, why the crowd has been so loud. Heechul is wearing a skimpy top that’s made of barely any material at all, slashed to expose his midriff and, well, way more skin than they usually show. His jeans look tighter than any pair Leeteuk knew that he owned. He’s wearing that black choker of his, the  _thick_  one, and whoever’s done his makeup tonight has really gone the extra mile. The eyeshadow is frames his face so attractively that it’s like an actual punch in the chest. And his  _lips_ —

Fucking hell. Heechul’s lips are so plump and pink and perfect,. Leeteuk feels his cock stirring in his pants, even though they’re on stage. He wants to kiss those lips  _raw_. He wants to do lots of things to those lips.

As if feeling Leeteuk staring, Heechul glances over and meets his eye. Something in his gaze shifts, dark and sultry, making Leeteuk's pulse flutter. Then he looks abruptly away.

Leeteuk wants to go over to him, but they’re getting into the positions for the next song, Heechul included. He’s moving over to where Yesung and Ryeowook are sitting on the side of the stage. Leeteuk reluctantly hangs back, picking up his mic and joining Shindong.

It’s when the music starts that Leeteuk learns the Heechul doesn’t actually intend to follow their set choreography tonight.

The music blares around them, and in his earpiece Leeteuk can hear Ryeowook steadily singing through his lines. The beat of this one is heavy and sticky, and the vocalists should be dancing at the side. Leeteuk picks up from Ryeowook. He tries to concentrate on getting out his lines, on throwing in the moves at the right places. But even with the earpiece in his ear blocking out most of the crowd’s roar, he hears the scream of them going wild for something.

Leeteuk turns, and falters on his lines to see Yesung, still sitting on the side of the stage when he’s supposed to be dancing. And Heechul—

Leeteuk forgets his lines completely. Heechul has one knee either side of Yesung, straddling him, and he’s fucking  _writhing_  in Yesung’s lap.

Leeteuk distantly feels a hand tugging at his wrist, hears a voice that could be Ryeowook’s saying his name. It’s a credit to how professional he is that he manages to bring his mic back to his lips and pick up where he left off. His voice is shaky even to his own ears, lacking the control that he usually has, but he gets through it, forcing himself to look at the crowd. As soon as his bit is done his mic drops to his side and he whips his head around.

Behind him, the crowd is still screaming, completely drowning Shindong out. Leeteuk can understand why. They all mess around with each other on stage, but not like  _this_. Heechul is rolling his hips in Yesung’s lap, his arms hooked around Yesung’s neck, his head tipped back seductively. Leeteuk stands, dumbfounded, not knowing what to do but stare, as his boyfriend grinds on his bandmate. Yesung doesn’t look like he knows what to do either. His hands hover awkwardly, not quite touching Heechul’s hips. But when Heechul goes down, grinding his ass right down onto Yesung’s cock, Leeteuk hears Yesung’s surprised moan in his earpiece.

It’s in that moment that Leeteuk learns that jealousy isn’t green. Jealousy is red-hot and it’s fucking  _boiling_ , surging through him in a rush of heat that has him moving towards them, forgetting everything, but the need to drag Heechul off of Yesung. It’s only Shindong that stops him, grabbing his shirt and yanking him away before he can get take more than two strides.

“Not  _here_ ,” Shindong hisses.

Leeteuk wants to scream, wants to yell that  _Heechul is one thin layer of clothing away from actually riding Yesung’s dick over there, and you're saying that to me?!_  But he forces himself to swallow, and nod, even if it feels like the hardest thing he’s ever done. He just needs to hold it together until the show ends.

He barely hears his own voice when he backs on the chorus. Yesung’s voice is absent entirely, his mic hovering at his side. He keeps looking like he’s trying to raise it to his lips, but his face is twisting and his mouth opening and closing as Heechul writhes in his lap, grinding against his cock, and maybe he’s come to the conclusion that it’s best if his noises aren’t heard by the whole stadium.

Heechul, though-

Heechul sings, and his voice is breathless, intoxicatingly sweet, and there’s a moan underneath when his lips stretch around a long “ahhhhhhh”.

Leeteuk’s throat goes dry for a whole other reason. He might be burning with jealousy, but Heechul making  _noises_  like that, it does things to him. He swallows, wanting to look away, but now he can’t tear his eyes away for a different reason. His eyes are drawn to Heechul’s hips, to his plump little ass, so round in those oh-so-thin jeans, to the teasing little rolls of his hips, to his way his delicious thighs are straining.

Fuck it all, he’s getting hard. He still wants to go over there, to tear his boyfriend off of Yesung – he wants that ass to be grinding down on  _his_  cock, like it should be.

When the song ends, Heechul stills, and Leeteuk lets out a breath, thinking that his little performance is finally over. Sure enough, Heechul is swinging his legs off of Yesung’s lap, leaving Yesung looking a little speechless. But as the next song starts up, an even faster rhythm than the last one,he turns and fixes his sights firmly on Ryeowook. Someone backstage dims the lights in their corner, probably so anyone recording won’t be able to get a clear picture of this, and Leeteuk realises exactly what he’s going to do. Heechul practically pushes Ryeowook back, making him stumble until his knees catch on the set behind him, and making his voice shake where he’s trying to sing his lines. Heechul makes him sit, and then climbs straight into his lap.

This time, he turns his head as he starts to put all of his flexibility and dancing skills to use. He looks Leeteuk straight in the eye and sinks down onto Ryeowook’s clothed cock, and Leeteuk’s pretty sure that the whole stadium hears the groan that slips from Ryeowook’s lips.

The rest of the show passes in a kind of torturous blur. Leeteuk doesn’t know how he gets through the last few songs when Heechul is over there claiming victims. He reduces Ryeowook to a speechless mess by the time he’s done; Ryeowook turns away quickly when Heechul finally climbs off of his lap, his face red, and Leeteuk has a horrible feeling that Ryeowook has actually come. If it were any other situation, Leeteuk might feel sorry for Ryeowook. But right now, his only feelings towards him are wanting to punch him in the face.

But most of Leeteuk’s feelings right now are directed towards Heechul. He feels like he’s burning up with all the things he’s feeling for Heechul right now – anger, frustration, hurt, but mostly another kind of frustration. He's way more turned on than he wanted to be. All he knows is that he needs to touch Heechul, to hold Heechul, to claim Heechul; Heechul is  _his_ , goddammit it.

And Heechul knows exactly what he’s doing to him. He glances over at Leeteuk every few seconds, sending him sultry looks, all while he’s grinding on another band member’s cock. Leeteuk knows, logically, that the other boys aren't at fault here, and they're trying not to go along with it, but none of them can exactly resist. Donghae’s hands are wandering by the end of it, and when Heechul pushes Eunhyuk down last of all, during their final song, it isn’t long at all before Eunhyuk’s hands are snaking around Heechul’s waist, and he’s hissing curses.

It feels like an age before the concert comes to an end. But eventually,  _eventually_ , the lights finally go down, and Leeteuk is distantly aware of himself bowing to the stage and thanking everyone, and then  _finally_  it's over.

He thinks he must move quicker than he’s ever moved in his entire life. But when he reaches the spot where Heechul was standing, he’s gone. Eunhyuk has his hands in the air, and Ryeowook is backing away as if Leeteuk is wielding an axe.

“I don’t know what it was about, hyung, I swear—”

“Where did he go?” Leeteuk snaps, uncaring.

“Uhh, that way, I think. Listen, Leeteuk, I don’t think you should—”

But Leeteuk is already gone, taking off down the corridor, blood pounding in his ears, leaving the stage behind. As he nears the end of the corridor, he sees the door to their changing room swinging shut. He kicks it open so hard that the whole stadium probably hears the bang=.

“What the  _fuck_ was that?!”

Heechul spins around, his eyes wide as saucers. He’s backing away from Leeteuk hastily, but Leeteuk grabs him by the sparse material of his crop top.

“What the actual fuck, Heechul! You – you say you love me, you say we’re fucking  _boyfriends_ , and then you do  _that_?”

“Teuk—”

“Are you such a slut that you can’t even cheat on me behind my back? You have to do it on stage in front of thousands of people?”

Leeteuk barely even realises that he’s backing Heechul into the wall until suddenly he’s pressed up against it. Heechul’s breath is hot and shaky, his pretty eyelashes blinking rapidly. Fuck, he still looks so good. Those lips are parted so prettily, and his hazy eyes can’t seem to focus on Leeteuk’s face so much as his lips as his hands and his body. They’re so close, and he looks so good, and Leeteuk wants him so much it’s practically painful.

“I didn’t – I don’t want—”

“You don’t want what? You don’t want their dicks? Because that  _isn’t what it fucking looked like!_ ”

“I don’t want them, Teukie,” Heechul breathes. “I want  _you_. I need you.”

Leeteuk grabs Heechul’s hips, grinding roughly against him. The friction between their bodies makes Heechul dissolve into whimpers.

“What do you need me to do, Heechul?”

“Need you to fuck me already!” he gasps, “Please, Teukie, it’s been so long, I need your cock…”

Something almost animal surges through Leeteuk. He flips Heechul with no gentleness at all, shoving him face-first into the wall and shoving his jeans down to his knees. Leeteuk squeezes his ass roughly, making his cock strain in his jeans. Heechul has such a lovely ass, so plump and round, just made to be fucked.

Then he draws his hand back and lands a hard slap across his cheek, making Heechul jerk and tearing a cry from his throat.

“Can’t believe how much of a fucking slut you are, Heechulie,” Leeteuk hisses in his ear. He slaps him again, and Heechul’s choked little noise goes straight to Leeteuk’s cock. “I thought this belonged to me. Can’t believe I had to watch you drape it over half the dicks in the band.”

“I’m sorry… ”

Heechul opens his mouth, but Leeteuk backhands his ass with no restraint whatsoever, and the words turn into sobs.

“Please f-forgive me…”

Leeteuk starts undoing his belt.

“I’m going to forgive you, Heechul. Right after I fuck you right up against this wall with your pants around your ankles, because that’s how teasing little sluts get fucked. And you’re gonna take everything I give you, aren’t you?”

Heechul nods tearfully. “Y-yes.”

Leeteuk’s cock springs out and falls heavy against Heechul’s ass, making his breath hitch. Leeteuk is eyeing up the dressing room, trying to think where in the mess of his clothes his lube could be, but Heechul beats him to it.

“I have lube in my pocket,” he gasps out.

Leeteuk blinks at that. But, reaching down into the back pocket of Heechul’s crumpled jeans, his fingers close around a small thin bottle.

Leeteuk actually laughs.

“You really are a first class whore, aren’t you, Heechul? You went on  _stage_  with this?”

Heechul is blushing through his makeup, his cheeks rosy. Leeteuk pops the cap and tosses it aside, uncaring where it lands. He coats his finger quickly before parting Heechul’s cheeks and beginning to push inside, making Heechul gasp.

“Who did you think would be using this, Heechul?” he asks as he begins to work his finger in and out. “Was it for me?”

“Y-yes! Y-you!”

“Really? What if I hadn’t agreed to fuck you? Were you planning on jumping on the nearest dick that would take you?”

Heechul cringes as he shoves another finger in so soon, pumping into him roughly. “No, Teuk, I swear, only you… I wouldn’t, wouldn’t do that…”

“But you’d ride Yesung right there on stage? You’d make Ryeowook fucking  _come_?”

Heechul looks like he wants to protest, but Leeteuk’s fingers are curling inside him in just the right way, dragging a helpless moan from him.

“You like that ?” Leeteuk adds another finger, and brushes the same spot, making the pitch of Heechul’s moaning shoot up an octave. “Like my fingers? Like having them play with you?”

Heechul looks like he’s trying to nod, but his eyes are squeezed shut and his face is contorted with pleasure.

“Do you want my cock, Heechul? Do you want me to fill you up properly? Want to get pounded so hard you can’t see straight?”

“Yes!" Heechul grinds back against Leeteuk’s fingers, sinking deeper onto them, “Need your cock, Teuk, please. Fuck me, please, fuck me.” 

Leeteuk reaches down, closes a hand around Heechul’s cock, pressed between his body and the wall. He strokes lightly, teasingly, as he works Heechul open.

“So hard for me, baby..."

Leeteuk leans in, and his lips latch onto the side of Heechul’s neck. Kissing quickly turns into sucking and biting, his teeth scraping the sensitive skin, marking Heechul up. The extra stimulation is doing things to Heechul. His moans are stuttering, his hips bucking desperately as he tries to find pleasure, torn between grinding back onto Leeteuk’s fingers and thrusting into his fist. But Leeteuk has fucked Heechul enough times that he knows how to make this last. He lets go of his cock and pulls his fingers out. Heechul whines pitifully at the absence, making Leeteuk chuckle.

“I thought the whole point of this was because you wanted to be fucked?”

"Hyung..." 

That did it, he doesn’t waste any more time. He slicks up his cock and throws the lube aside, not giving a single fuck about making a mess. Heechul inhales sharply as Leeteuk parts his cheeks and lines up. Leeteuk takes a moment to find the angle, to grip Heechul’s hips just right, before thrusting in with one long, hard stroke.

Heechul’s gasp is drowned out by Leeteuk’s groan at the blissful feeling of Heechul’s ass, hot and tight and perfect around him. Pulling out, he drives back in again, fucking in to the hilt. Heechul’s ragged little noises are muffled against the wall.

“You like that?” Leeteuk asks as he slams in again. He glances down, and grunts at the sight of Heechul’s ass stretched open for Leeteuk’s thickness, deciding it’s probably one of the hottest sights in existence.

Heechul can’t seem to form a response. He rests his head against the wall, his eyes squeezed shut and glistening at the corners. Leeteuk starts to pick up a pace, but he falters when he sees Heechul’s hand snaking down to touch himself. Leeteuk grabs it quickly, twisting his arm behind his back, making Heechul cry out. He forces his wrists together with ease, and pins them against the wall above his head.

“I told you,” says Leeteuk, as he grinds back into him. “You’re not coming until you’ve been fucked. You need to learn what happens to teasing little princesses.”

Heechul squirms and sobs, rutting desperately back onto Leeteuk’s cock, and Leeteuk takes it as a sign to pick up the pace. Steadying his free hand on Heechul’s hip, he starts fucking him properly. His strokes quickly become fast and hard, driving into him without mercy, the filthy sounds echoing off the walls. Grunts slip from his lips as the waves of pleasure course through him. Heechul’s ass is so perfect, so fuckable. Leeteuk lets his head fall back and loses himself to the bliss of it. He can’t remember why he would ever pass this up. From now on, he’s going to be fucking Heechul on the  _daily_.

“You feel so fucking good,” he groans as he fucks Heechul full of his cock.

Heechul moans beneath him, long and drawn out. And then the moan escalates into something else.

“Ah… ah –  _ah_!  _Leeteuk_!”

Heechul clenches around him, making Leeteuk curse, and almost making him come right there. Then he realises what’s happened.

“Oh my god – you came untouched? You... Heechul…”

It turns Leeteuk on ridiculously, that he’s fucked Heechul so well that he can come all over the wall with his arms still pinned above his head.

Leeteuk lets go of them and grips his hips tightly, then slams back into Heechul so hard that he forces little whimpers from him, still sensitive from his orgasm. But Leeteuk isn’t going easy on him now. He can feel the heat curling in his gut as he pounds Heechul harder than ever. His thrusts get rougher and rougher, until finally he’s burying himself deep in Heechul’s ass and groaning into his shoulder as pleasure crashes down over him.

When he opens his eyes again, Leeteuk’s first thought is that Heechul looks completely wrecked. His angelic makeup is smudged and ruined, his cheek pressed exhaustedly against the wall. His neck is covered in blooming hickeys, and his hips and wrists in Leeteuk’s fingermarks. His pretty ass is pink and raw, and when Leeteuk pulls out, his come drips down Heechul’s thighs.

Leeteuk has definitely fucked all of the defiance out of him. He’s soft and pliant when Leeteuk scoops him up into his arms and carries him to a chair, not realizing that Heechul still had his mic on and the whole of Super Junior probably heard them through their ear piece.


End file.
